


At Pearl and Wall

by Lenina



Series: Parsecs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenina/pseuds/Lenina
Summary: And there she was. Crossing the street at Pearl, the wind blowing open her coat and plastering her blouse and trousers to her body, unaware of his eyes tracking her for the first time in… God, three years. Could that be right?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Parsecs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876138
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	At Pearl and Wall

He almost didn’t see her. 

Nothing drew his attention, no loud sound jerked his gaze. Perhaps the string that tethered his soul recognized the one who held the other end. Or maybe it was blind fucking luck, good or bad, that caused him to glance across the roof of the town car as he opened the door. 

And there she was. 

Crossing the street at Pearl, the wind blowing open her coat and plastering her blouse and trousers to her body, unaware of his eyes tracking her for the first time in… God, three years. Could that be right? 

To be honest, he didn’t clock the rotations of the earth around the sun that separated him from her. She was a daily ache, sometimes dull, sometimes sharp, like a joint that predicted rain, the barometer of…. Fuck if he knew what. His loneliness? Horniness? It didn’t matter, the awareness of it - her - was constant. Only the intensity varied. 

And she looked good. Beautiful, of course, but more…confident. Stronger. He could superimpose this image over the girl he knew and see the commonalities, but it was the differences that stood out. 

She was always so natural, comfortable in her skin, but now she was a woman who knew her own power. It was in the tilt of her lip, the jut of her chin, the sway of her hip. This woman didn’t need anyone to teach her. She was the master now. 

She disappeared through the revolving door of the building he, ironically, just exited. Two minutes either way and he would have missed her completely… or she would have seen him. 

Fate, strumming the string that connected him to her, teasing the pain awake. 

He should cut that line. Like that old joke… Doctor, it hurts when I do this…. But the pain was his last connection to her, and he couldn’t bear to lose it. Jesus, there was no denying he was a Skywalker, was there? 

So he worried at the wound, and embraced the agony of her memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends! Tumblr: @lenina-cr0wn3 Twitter: @bookwormJ


End file.
